


The Road To Succes

by AkazuIzuya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU/AT, Actually probably the opposite, Fon and Verde aren't helping really, Hibary isn't the only one this time, Iemitsu is good in this one, M/M, Reborn is in for a ton of shit and surprises, Reborn isn't THE best yet, Reborn want's to become the very best, Slavery/ Battle slaves, Tenth Generation are still just Children, Tsuna is adorable, Tsuna is raised as the next Vongola head, smarter than canon Tsuna, they are all pretty bloodthirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: Reborn is on his way to becone the worlds greatest hitman. That this included to rescue a hord of bloodthirsty battle slave children, learn about flames one can produce out of thin air and knot ties with the Vongola Famiglia, he had not seen coming.But if this chaos in his life was going to become a common occurence, he was sure as hell going to thank the gods above for sending the brunet child his way.Even though the child won't be staying a child forever, and Reborn isn't quite sure if he really wants to date the next boss of Vongola, knowing how bloodthirsty the brown haired angel could be.!! EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES !!





	The Road To Succes

**Author's Note:**

> || Hey guys! 
> 
> This is a very weird idea for a story, but it simply came to my mind, so here it is! Updates will be irregular, since I'm a student in RL, and thus I don't have that much time at hand, since I still have friends, and regular Pathfinder sessions. I will see to it to keep this story going, of course! 
> 
> First thing first: I do not have a Beta-Reader at this point of time. So if you find any typos, or other errors, of find some things confusiong, not explained enough, please mention it to me, I will go back and fix it! Or, if someone volunteers to become my Beta, better yet! I know I'm still pretty lacking, and I could need a helping hand, since my mother tongue is German, not English.  
> I apologize for any OOCness that might happen in this fanfiction, but there are a few things you have to know for starters: 
> 
> This is not directly an AU, but more a mix of AU and AT. Reborn is still his adult self, and he is still a hitman, but not the best - yet. He doesn't know of the dying will flames yet.  
> Thus his confusion and frustration, and the slightly different character. He has yet to become the best out there, before he becomes the Reborn we know :) 
> 
> Other than that: Enjoy! I appreciate all the Kudos you're willing to give me, but don't forget, comments keep authors like me going! ||

The base was nothing from what the reports told him. Reborns facial features stayed calm and unperturbed, but inwards, he was cursing in more than one language. If there was one thing he hated more than being ridiculed or disrespected, it was to be given wrong information. Because that was the root of all bad luck and misfortune in a mission. Wrong information, false reports - actually nothing new to him, but each and every time it was a game with death itself, considering the kind of missions he usually did. 

And Reborn was not keen on dying anytime soon.

He decided then and there to cut ties with this famiglia and not to take up another job from them or famiglias allied to them. Never.

He tipped back his fedora, tugged down his jacked, and stared up at the camera. He was in the cam's dead spot, but staying here was dangerous. The only problem was - the blueprints of this goddamn base were completely off from those he had been handed beforehand. Another silent curse pulsed through his thoughts, and he leaned out cautiously to peer around the corner. Black eyes found no guards, only one two cams at the top and ... a ... child?

Reborn blinked. No, that definitely was a child. It was a boy, around the age of maybe 5 years old, he wasn't quite sure. black hair and different colored eyes, one blue and one red, staring directly at him. Reborn could only pray that the child wasn't going to call him out, and endanger him more than he already was. As seconds passed, the silence stayed, and finally, the child smirked, turned around and ran away without a word. His bare feet tapped the hard, stone floor of the mansion.

Reborn was a little startled at the action, but what bewildered him more was the fact that he had heard something. He had heard chains. His eyes darted around, but no. The only source of sound had indeed been the child. Now that he thought about it... the whole mansion was much too quiet. No sounds came from the doors, from the stairs or anywhere. He wasn't even sure this was the right base, considering everything in the reports was either wrong or so far of the point it was amazing how bad informants could be. He was supposed to kill the owner of this mansion. Apparently, he had quite a say in a certain human trafficking ring, and that was something he loathed. When he had gotten the offer for the job, he had taken it gratefully. 

But someone who was into human trafficking wouldn't be without security, right? He shoved those thoughts away for a later time, and looked at the cams once more, before moving from his spot. Carefully, he manoeuvred around the recorded range, his trusted gun in his hands, striding along the corridor with silent steps. He recalled the false blueprints, stopped at the end of the hallway where the path was splinted, and decided to take to the right. His eyes where ever so moving, never standing still as he leaned his ear against the next door without making a sound. Buzzing of electronics caught his attention, and he relaxed a little. Seems like he had found what he was searching for.

His hands grabbed the door know, turning it slowly, ever so slowly, never making a sound, and then he pushed it open equally silent. His steps never made the slightest sound as he entered, quickening his steps, and pressing his gun against the security guards neck, before pulling the trigger. The shooting sound was dimmed, low and nobody would even hear. The man had no time to react, no time to flinch, and simply went limb in his seat. Reborn went back and closed the door to the room, before searching the room for cameras. There was nothing, so instead he turned to the monitors, startling.

Images, moving images, greeted him, of rooms... no, halls? Even for halls, the place shown on the monitors were huge, about three to four times a pompous ballroom. From what he could see, there were people fighting in that room, so it was probably a stage of some sort. As he moved his gaze to the other images, he noticed that there were many cams, recording from every angle. Other monitors showed smaller rooms, furnished with couches, small tables, facing walls that had large televisions showing the exact same fight Reborn could see on the other monitor. People were sitting in those small rooms, more like booths, and he quickly scanned all the people in the rooms until he found his target. Room 24, a glass of wine in his hands, accompanied by what looked like slave dealers to Reborn. He made the smallest of grimaces in disgust.

That left two questions. First, how was he going to get there wherever they were at right now, and second, where were the slaves at? He needed to figure that out later, so when he could tell his boss - Reborn stopped in his thoughts. No, he had decided to cut it with that famiglia. There was one, one much more promising famiglia who had tried to get him into a contract, one he knew well enough. If he would tell him about this, they'd probably delighted to hear about this and shoot everyone here down. He'd simply switch from his current boss to the Vongola - Timoteo was a decently reasonable man, and Reborn was a freelance hitman after all. Yes, that sounded good enough. His eyes switched back to the door as he heard it open, and he immediately raised his gun, pointing it at.... nobody? 

He lowered his gaze as he heard the low tapping of bare feet on the floor and gazed straight into the eyes of a small child. It was a different one than before. This one had black hair and brown eyes, staring up at him without fear. Reborn even saw the child grinning, even as his eyes made out the ragged clothes and the bruises. 

" Play with me!" he demanded laughing, and Reborn only stared. What... the hell? Not lowering his gun, he took a step back as the boy rushed in, ignoring the weapon pointed at him, and smacked his hand right at Reborns thigh. " You're 'it'!" he declared, laughed, and ran back to the door.

" Wait!" Reborn hissed out. Goodness gracious, what if someone heard that idiotic child laugh?! If someone saw him running, if someone questioned him if he had seen an intruder?! Nobody had told him that this mansion had goddamn children! He couldn't let the child run around now, and with a low muttered curse he rushed after the boy. Always keeping an eye out for the personal of this place, he ran after the little pest. How a child that was obviously being abused could laugh like this, he didn't understand, neither had he any mind for that now. However, he had a mind to question the reason how the fucking hell this child was not only damn agile, but really fast. Before Reborn had even the time to think about much more, he ran into two guards, gunned them down, thanked himself for thinking about silencing his gun beforehand, and followed the child down two levels, through empty corridors and halls. He lost the damn kid as he stopped, when he realized he had been lead underground. He cursed, pressing his back to the wall and looked around. 

Small tremors went through the ground and the wall in his back in an irregular pattern. He guessed it was the fights, so he was probably nearing the scene. He glanced around, identifying each cam and shooting it down. It was much too noisy down here anyways, nobody would notice. He kept his carefully neutral expression, walking down the corridor, and stopped in front of the room which had the number 24 outside. He took a breather, before he opened the door. This man was going to die a dogs death, he decided, when he repeatedly pulled the trigger, and killed everyone in the room, aside from his target. The man screamed out in fear, Reborn pointed the gun at him, before he hesitated.

" Good boy, Rain! Kill this man!" his target ordered to the small boy standing in front of him, using himself as a shield. It was the boy he had chased around just minutes before. He smiled up at Reborn, staring, before getting into a battle stance. He held a sword in his hands, appropriate to his small size, and for a short moment the hitman wondered how bad a child as an enemy could get. The thought lasted exactly 3 seconds. 3 seconds, because that was the time Rain needed to storm forward and slash at him, nicking his jacked. Reborn evaded just in time, used his gun to redirect the sword away from him, and grabbed the kid with the other on his hair, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall left from him, merely a few centimetres away from the screen showing the ongoing fight. The kid grunted, slid down on the wall, and stayed on the floor in a daze. Reborn used that time to pull the trigger once more, efficiently killing his prime target. He turned around to stare at the kid, soon noticing that the child - however he wanted to disbelief it - was not in a daze. If anything, he was pretty relaxed.

" ... You led me here un purpose." Reborn stated, eying him in suspicion. Rain simply grinned. 

" You're smart, mister! But the wall really hurts, you know? I thing cloud would have fun fighting against you."

" I don't fight, I kill."

" You didn't kill me! The girl Sky said someone today would get us out of here, so our own Sky said that we had to help you out. Storm wanted to get you here, but then Storm and Cloud started to argue, and then or owner decided that our Sky had to fight Cloud today. Mist is to shy and Storm was wounded, so the girl Sky said I should lead you here, and since Sky agreed, I did. Girl Sky was right, you did help!" the boy gave a cheery grin, and Reborn showed a small frown. 

"... You are a slave, aren't you?"

" Yep! A battle slave! They call me Rain." he nodded and got up, picked up his sword, and pointed at the screen. " Currently fighting are Sky and Cloud. They started two hours ago, but They should stop soon. After all Girl Sky said today is the day."

" What day?" Reborn questioned carefully, and Rain blinked up at him.

" The day we get out of here, of course!" he simply answered, and if on cue, a huge explosion went off. The cams in the battle room were destroyed and the whole place shook. Cracks appeared in the ceiling and walls, making small stones and dust fall in the room, the screen went black. Reborn cursed, staring at the child calling himself Rain. 

" Tell me what's going on here!" he demanded.

" They're killing everyone." Rain hummed, and closed the door to the room, trapping himself and the hitman in it. Reborn raised his gun once more at Rain, who just laughed. " We won't kill you! Sky doesn't want you to die. That's why we're staying in this room, until they get here." 

" What makes you think the others will get you out of here, and not just abandon you. And what in the nine hells makes you believe I won't simply kill you." Reborn almost growled, but restrained himself. He was talking to a kid. He had to calm down. Even if he could feel that this child wasn't much weaker than himself. 

" Uhm.... nothing." Rain grimaced, suddenly looking sad. " Guns hurt. Owner shot Sky last week, he said it still hurts. I don't want to be shot. If you shoot me, Sky will be angry."

" I'm not afraid of that Sky you talk about. And if you can't even trust them -"

" Oh, oh no, you had two questions, right? I just answered the last one, right? About the first, I know because we're fellow slaves! We don't abandon each other, unless they're loyal to Owner."

Reborn snorted. This child was.... weird. The sounds outside had calmed down, and Reborn sighed. He wanted to leave. But he had to confess, he was curious. Probably too curious for his own good. He walked over to the couch, pushed one of the still warm corpses down, and almost threw himself into the seat, crossed his legs, and laid his gun in his lap. 

" I don't have any idea why I'm even going along with this shit. I should be on my way out and back to my boss, getting my payment and leave. I swear this mission is fucked up." he said, gaze going to the child, that sat down on the floor, the sword in his lap, mimicking Reborn himself.

" If you went out now, the others would kill you with the rest."

" How many of them will die?"

" All. All of the bad man watching us all day long, all of the people in these rooms, and all of the other, older slaves who stopped thinking."

" That's quite a few, aren't that?"

" Is it? I don't know, I can't count that high, so you must be right. Hey mister, what number comes after nine?"

Reborn sighed soundlessly, not in the mood to answer that question, and instead posed one of his own. " How long have you been here?"

" Since birth."

He stilled, staring at the child. " How old are you?"

" I'm... I... I don't know? I think 6 years? Cloud and Mist are a year older I think, and Sky is a year or two younger, I'm not sure."

" How can you not know?"

" How can you know? Is it important?" Rain tilted his head in confusion. " Isn't the most important to survive? To fight?"

" ..can't really argue that." he hummed. Indeed, a weird child. A slave, and yet not. A slave that didn't know anything different would never be like this - he had seen people like that, had put many of them out of their misery. This one was different. This one had a mind of his own.

" Girl Sky might know. She knows so much!" 

Even though he seemed pretty depended on said Girl Sky and Sky.

" Tell me more. About the Girl Sky."

" She doesn't fight! We don't quite know why she is here, but she is nice, and she get's along well with us. It feels good to have her around, and she often tells us things. Things about outside, about people, about things that will happen. But Sky is the one telling us if they're good or bad. Girl Sky said, a mister wis a gun was going to come 12 days after Sky was shot. She said you would kill Owner. Sky said, she had to count for us, since she is the only one that can count that high, and when the mister with the gun was coming, we would be getting out of here. Girl Sky said today marks the 12ths day. But then again, Cloud argued that it wasn't the 12th day, so I'm not... quite sure. But you're here, you have a gun, and you killed Owner, and Girl Sky is always right, so it's probably the 12th...." 

Reborn was trying to figure out what the child on the floor was talking about. None of that seemed important, but what had he thought, asking a 6 year old for information.

" So, there are two Skies?" he instead asked, gaining a nod and a grin.

" Yeah! There are Girl Sky, and Sky. Then there's cloud, and Storm, and Sun, and Mist, and Girl Mist, and me, Rain."

" Why are there two pairs of Sky and Mist?"

" Oh, that's apparently because of our flames, we were named after them." Rain smiled, before asking " What flame are you, Mister?"

Reborn stared. Flames? They were named after flames? That made absolutely no sense, unless- .... but those should have been legends. Nothing more than underground crap. " I don't know about flames. " he simply said.

" But then what are you called?"

" None of your business."

"... ok?" Rain tilted his head once more before he hummed and stood up. " I think they're finished." he laughed as further noise echoed through the halls after the long silence, and Reborn raised from his seat, right when the door was slammed open. A small body came flying in, crashing into the wall opposite from the door. The child made no sound as he slid down the wall, eyes squeezed close, and stayed on the floor after that. 

" Cloud! How dare you hurt Sky!?" a different voice chimed up, and Reborn watched as a silver haired small boy started throwing punches at a black haired boy wielding tonfas.

" Hn. He deserved that for taking my prey. And now be quiet or I'll bite you to death." 

" You two are EXTREMELY arguing again!" another boy shouted, this one having white haire. His loud voice made a girl behind him flinch, but the boy next to that one, both sharing a weird, pineapple like hair-style, simply chuckled, walking up into the room. 

" So this is the one Sky gave all the fun to? How boring! I'm sure I could have handled Owner by myself." he smirked, staring at the corpse of Reborns target. The hitman recognized this child as the one he had seen in the hallway. " You better get up, unless you want me to give yourself to me." he added.

" Don't you dare!" 

" EXTTREMELY NOT!" two boys shouted, one of them being the silver haired one, the other being the white haired one.

" Hey, Mist. I'm the only one allowed to punch Sky." the tonfa boy said.

" You are not!" the silver haired one argued back, and in all the confusion and arguing coming up, a different girl ran up to the boy at the wall. She had a small orange flower on her cheek, one Reborn would swear he had seen somewhere before. She knelled down next to the boy, that was apparently Sky. 

" Sky, are you alright...?" she asked, and silence fell over the group. The boy nodded weakly, before sniffling, and raised his hands. One rubbed at his eyes, the other went to his side. Reborn followed the movement of his hand, noticing the flow of blood. Even though, as Sky nodded, Reborn could practically feel the relief from the other children. 

" Che." Mist said, crossing his arms over his chest, and Clouds gaze stayed indifferent, whilst the rest sighed in relief. 

" So, what now?" Rain asked into the room, and all eyes went to the two at the wall. The girl looked a little lost, and so all eyes fell on Sky. Reborn took that time to take in the sight. The boy was small, the same high than the two girls, if not shorter. He had a tuft of wild, caramel colored hair, defying gravity in every way, even as Reborn spotted the splotched of red in the brown and all over the boy. He was pretty pale, but that was obviously from the pain and blood loss. As the child slowly opened his eyes, Reborn was a little stunned.

He had seen brown eyes before, but none of them were quite like this. He had thought a leader, as he obviously was the leader of this group, would have some steel in his gaze. After all he had slaughtered people just a few minutes go. But there was nothing of that sort. His eyes were big, round, and the warmest honey color Reborn had ever seen. He snapped out of his thoughts as the boy pulled himself up with help from the girl, and made his way straight towards Reborn. The hitman raised an eyebrow, not doing anything, even as the child reached out for him, and hugged his leg.

" .. That settles it, I guess. " Mist sighed, frowning and looking up at Reborn.

" You don't actually think I would help you, did you?" Reborn asked, a little incredulous at the idea. 

" Storm, we're starting!" Rain chimed, and the silver haired boy snapped towards him. 

" Don't talk to me so casually! I only listen to Sky!" he declared, before looking at the brown haired child at Reborns legs. " Sky, do we start now?"

Sky hesitated, before looking at his fellow slave. He shot a glance towards Reborns target, now nothing more than a corpse, and raised his gaze to look at Reborn. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and hope, and Reborn froze. No. No, no and once more, no. He wasn't going to - those small hands tugged at his pants, and without missing a beat, he went down on one knee, to be more on Sky's high. The child swallowed, before he threw himself at Reborn, curling his arms around his neck.

That made the hitman snap out of it, and he cursed, grabbing the kids neck, and pulled. For about a second, before he was hit from every direction, by the rest of the children. 

" Ow! OW! Goddamn you, you fucking- OOOW!" a particular nasty hit against his temple made him growl, and he shot. His bulled was dodged with an outcry of surprise, but no fear. " FINE!" he finally caved, and they stopped hitting him with punches and tonfas, and the backside of the small sword. These brats were crazy! Reborn stopped prying the brunet off of him, and sighed, standing up. Instead, he curled an arm around the body, holding him close. 

" That's your cue." the girl Reborn supposed was the Girl Sky said, and Storm grinned.

" Well, then you guys better start running, because I'll give you exactly 5 seconds head start."

" You don't even know how long 5 seconds is. " Mist said, making Storm growl. 

" Maybe not, but I know how to kick ass! And I still remember you punching Sky yesterday, I'm gonna kill you after we're free!"

" I'd like to see you try."

" Stop arguing and get you asses out here, you're crowding. I hate crowding! "Cloud snapped, lunging himself, weapons first, at Mist.

" I'm gonna start!" Storm shouted, and Reborn was wondering what the hell was even going on. What made him wonder even more, were HOW THE HELL this little child suddenly had FLAMES in his hands - red flames. Out of nowhere. As he ran out of the room, he made sure to touch the wall on one side all the time. That broke everyone out of what they were doing, and they started running. Girl Sky grabbed the hem of Reborns jacked and pulled him along. For a few seconds, the hitman was curious as to why everyone suddenly started to Run. Until he noticed that the red flames from the child literally ate through the concrete, disintegrated it, making everything around them unstable. He cursed, noticing that the two girls were the slowest, and put away his gun, grabbed the two female children under his now free arm and sped up ahead, leading them out. Even outside, he didn't stop until he was a good distance away in safety. Only there, he stopped, letting the girls fall, and caught his breath, turning around to the mansion. He heard crumbling, he saw how the house was engulfed by red blazing flames, and just as the last of them caught up to them, it crumbled down in noise, smoke, and ashes. 

The hitman continued to stare, his mind blank. Finally, he pulled down his fedora so it shadowed his eyes. 

 

He felt Skys head rest on his shoulder, his arms giving a small squeeze in an attempt of comfort around his neck, and Reborn turned his head away from the burning house and the falling ashes, and rested his chin on the brunets head. 

6-year old children, raised as battle slaves, using weird flames. Apparently, at least one of them had a very weird power to know things she shouldn't be able to know. 

On the list of the weirdest days in Reborns entire life, this easily ranked first place.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Uff, first chapter done. Roughly 4k words :)
> 
> My normal chapter length differs between 2,5 and 4k words, I will see how it will improve with this fanfiction! I don't know how long this fanfiction will be in the end, since I am someone who loses motivation to write quite quick if my RL takes over again, so I'm hoping that it'll be around 10 chapters long - that's a length I can manage! 
> 
> Anyways, every comment and thought is appreciated! ♦


End file.
